Uzumaki Ritsuka
'Character First Name:' Ritsuka 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' IlRitsuka 'Nickname: (optional)' Tsuka', Rits,' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 12/10/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakuran 'Height:' 5'0 'Weight:' 9''6lbs'' 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Jounin 'Scars/Tattoos/Piercings' Chakra rod-like piercings in nose Lip piercings 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' In a relationship with Unaru Inuzuka 'Personality:' Ritsuka, Is strong willed and loud mouthed at times. He is playful and friendly during normal time in the village. He works and trains hard, In order to keep his nindo to protect his village and loved ones, Ritsuka doesnt have many friends yets but spends most days training or hanging with Akatori,and Unaru . Ritsuka dislikes snooty or entitled people. When sparring or fighting some would say Ritsuka comes off a little ruthless and dark, His additude changes to a darker one when he is in battle, Always determined to win no matter the consequences, he is also very over protetive of his close friends and family as well as has great pride for his village. In his time learning before he made chunnin status Ritsuka has grown quite a bit, with mastering his first chakra nature, Hes come to become more mature. While Ritsuka remains distant from some, hes become more inviting of new friends. letting more people in and making friends with even ninja from the other villages. After the death of his sister he became more held back. His desire to make new friends dying with her. He now spends most his time on mission or with Unaru. He keeps a close eye on all the people in the village due to his lack of trust. After making jounin status he works harder than ever to grow as a shinobi. planning his techniques to shape him into a serious force to be reckoned with. The lack of Respect/Acknowledgment from his peers only increases his bitterness and lack of trust. Though the day will come that he shows them all. '' 'Behaviour: Ritsukas become quite serious and goal oriented. He remains close to his friends but doesnt trust many others. He gotten to a point were he doesnt see the need to make new connection only to potentially lose them. Typically always busy and doing a mission or traiining his team. No time for nonsense '''Nindo: (optional) There's no time for games. Let me end you quickly" Underestimating me will be your fatal mistake" 'Summoning:' ((Working on Summon Arc)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' * Uzumaki 75% The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. * Uchiha Clan 25% The '''Uchiha clan' (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,1 and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,2 producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre.'' Descendant of Nagato 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Wind Release 'Element Two:' Lightning Release 'Weapon of choice:' Gunbai 'Strengths' Genjutsu, Speed, Ninjutsu, 'Weaknesses:' KenJutsu, KyuJutsu, Medical Ninjutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each) : 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: War Fan Rebreather Total: 60 FuinJutsu : Tier 1 (15 Pieces): 5 Paper bombs (10 Pieces) 1 Flash Bomb (2 Pieces) 1 Smoke Bomb ( 3 Pieces) Total: 15 Pieces '''Total: 75 Pieces 'Chakra:' Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Smoke Clone - D Rank Sexy Technique - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Crow Clone Technique - Rank C Clan Jutsu/Bloodline: Sharingan - Three Tomoe (In Left Eye) Genjutsu: Sharingan: Genjutsu- D-rank Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique: Rank D Ephemeral - Rank B Mist Servant Technique- Rank D Wind Release: Wind Release: Air Bullets B-Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Wave - B Rank Wind Release: Gale Palm - C Rank Wind Release: Stream: Rank D Lightning Release: Lightning Release Stream - Rank C Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Tiers: * Tier I - Allows Use of D Rank * Tier II - Allows Use of C Rank FuinJutsu: * Tier I - Allows 15 Additional Inventory Taijutsu: * Tier 1 - Allows use of D rank 'Allies:' Amegakure, Uzumaki Clan, Unaru Inuzuka,((Boyfriend)) Kagato Uzumaki ((Father)) Tetsuo Hyuga ((Teammate)) Athena Uzumaki ((Mother)) Ban Nara (Teammate)) 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Ritsuka was lives in the village with his Mother and father, Kagato Uzumaki and Athena Uzumaki, The Kage and Su-Kage of Amegakure. His mother also happens to train and teach Ritsuka as his Jonin Team leader of Team 4. Even before he entered the academy, Ritsukas main priority was training to become stronger. From age 10-12 Ritsuka spend most time inside his house reading on Ninjutsu techniques or in the training grounds, practicing things he had picked up. He would on occasion go outside to try to play with other kids but only halfheartedly and quickly grew bored of their antics. Akatori Yamanaka Is his closest friend that hes had since he was an academy student He spends most of his time hanging around her. Even more so since they were the only two to pass the Chunnin exams. At the beginning of his time on team 4, His mother adopted his fellow teammate Nakara Haruno. for the short month they have been siblings, Ritsuka has taken Nakara in as if she was his birth sister, often staying close to her to keep an eye on her. During their Leadership test Nakara had been declared The winner and Leader of Team 4 Though often allow her to hang alone if she wants, and when he wants to train or hang out with Aka. Recently Ritsuka decided he wants to train to become an Akatsuki member, So he has been focusing alot more on missions and spars. He was one of the two Shinobi that participated in Chunnin Exams for the village and made Chunnin rank, Along with his best friend Akatori Yamanaka. After the chunnin exams Ritsuka suffered a great loss. His little sister Nakara had commited suicide. The shock of finding her in her room, unlocked Ritsuka's first tomoe of his Sharingan. after a training mission with his father he unlocked his second and third tomoe. With his sharingan fully matured as well as his Second chakra nature which ednding up being lightning in he was finally ready tostart a mission including Akatori, His mother and father, The Anbu member Kunisada, And himself to go andsign contracts for their summonings. IT was a serious mission and achievement for ritsuka and he counts the days till they finally take off. When the day finally did come that he was to set off with His mother, his father, Akatori Yamanaka, and Kunisada Uchiha, He was dismayed to find out his mother wouldn't be joining them. s they walked he couldnt help ut feel a gnawing in his gut as they traveled a feeling that something awfuls going to be happening soon. (TBC) Team: Team Four: The Four Horsemen/Pillars of Amegakure No Sato (Currently Jounin leader during Athena's "Absence") Unaru Inuzuka (UnaruInuzuka) Tetsuo Hyuga (JusticeAndPunishment) Ban Nara (Kare) Rivals: 'TBD (Team Assessment/Team Photo to be done after Summoning Arc.) Pending Jutsus: ''Bukijutsu * Advanced Bukijutsu - Allows use of B Rank * Superior Bukijutsu - Allows use of A Rank * Legendary Bukijutsu - Allows use of S Rank Fuinjutsu: * Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory * Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory * Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory * Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank Taijutsu * Taijutsu Tier II - Allows use of C Rank * Advanced Taijutsu - Allows use of B Rank * Superior Taijutsu - Allows use of A Rank * Legendary Taijutsu - Allows use of S Rank Barrier Ninjutsu Infinite Embrace - Rank A Barrier Method Formation - Rank B Barrier Canopy Method Formation - Rank B Hurricane Thunderclap - Rank A Four Violet Flames Formation - Rank B Clan Jutsu: Uzumaki Heal Bite - Rank A Chakra Chains - Rank S Chakra Chains Barrier - Rank S Uzumaki Sealing Technique - Rank C Four Symbols Seal - Rank A Eight Trigrams Sealing Style - Rank A Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S Dead Demon Consuming Seal Release - Rank S Uchiha Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades - Rank C Uchiha Return - Rank A Clone Techniques: Lightning Release: Shadow Clone - Rank B Multiple Smoke Clone Technique - Fuinjutsu Chakra Draining Seal Evil Sealing Method - Rank A Evil Releasing Method - Rank A Fire Sealing Method - Rank B Fuinjutsu Trap -Rank TBA Memory Erasing Seal - Rank TBA Sealing Technique: Five Elements Soul-Body Seperation Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Wind release: Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball - Rank B Beast Wave Palm: A-rank Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm: Rank A Blades of Wind: Rank A Great Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank B Scythe Weasel: Rank TBA Sickle Weasel Technique: C-rank Wind Release: Tornado Drop Wind Release : Godly Wind from the mountains: - Rank B Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: C-rank Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique: TBA Wind Release: Great Task Of the Dragon: TBA Wind Release: Pressure Damage: B-rank Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken: TBA Wind Release: Wind Cutter S-rank Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves B-Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere B-Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere B-Rank Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness Technique - Rank A Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique -TBA Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique - Rank TBA Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique - Rank C Demonic Illusion:Mirror Heaven And Earth Change - Rank TBA Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - Rank A Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death - Rank B Dusk Crow Genjutsu - Rank TBA Flower Petal Escape Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape - Rank TBA Genjutsu: Binding- Rank TBA Jibakugan - Rank TBA Mental Barricades- Rank TBA Sly Mind Affect Technique - Rank C Coercion Sharingan - Rank TBA Temple of Nirvana Technique - Rank A Reversal Technique Time Reversal Technique - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Chidori - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Current - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Senbon - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori True Spear - Rank A Lightning Release: Elbow - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Guillotine Drop - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Liger Bomb - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Lightning Oppression Horizontal Rank TBA Lightning Release: Armor - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C Lightning Release: Lightning Rod - Rank TBA Lightning Release: Wave Of Inspiration - Rank C Fire Release: Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique - Rank C Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet - Rank Fire Release: Flame Bullet - Rank C Fire Release: Great Flame Flower - Rank Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique - Rank B Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Rank C Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - Rank C Fire Release: Running Fire - Rank TBA Fire Release: Great Flame Flower - Rank TBA '''Roleplaying Library: Rits Vs Aka. Jounin Battle (11/6/14) Ritsuka: The Forced Eye - 9/15/14 ' Uchiha Battle Cleanup - 9/23/14 Uzumaki and Inuzuka: Guard duty 9.8.14 Uzumaki Vs Haruno : Street Spar 9/2/14 Summon Arc - 201 The Anbu VS Two Chuunin - 7/22/14 The fall of Nakara: Part II The Funeral of a Haruno Hime 5/24/14 The fall of Nakara 5/23/14 Unaru's Hospital Stay 4-30-14 Proficiency Leadership Test: Nakara vs. Ritsuka 4-23-14 Kurochi Visits Amegakure 4/23/14 Organizing the Library 4-19-14 'Approved by: Kagato